Pluto isn't a Planet Anymore
by Danica V
Summary: What happens when Sailor Pluto discovers that her planet is no longer classified as a Planet. Just a very short fic. Oh yeah I forgot to put a disclaimer, obviously I don't own SM!


The fog lifted from off the clouds as the queen moved from the time warp onto the other side of the gates of time. A bored and tired guardian sat on the cloud beneath the gates. Waving her garnet rod and with a monotone voice, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of time and the underworld tried to stop her. "Halt, I am the guardian, you cannot pass."

Normally the words would have boomed out into the space where the gates were located. The fog would spread over the intruder and Sailor Pluto would release her deathly scream with the help of her garnet rod against the person trying to mess up the timeline. Sailor Pluto knew it was Neo-Queen Serenity, who stood before her, but she didn't stand up and bow like she normally did for her queen and the woman she swore to protect, she merely stayed where she was. The queen knew immediately that something was up. While being the guardian of the gates of time could be a lonely life, the solitary solider had always taken the duty serious. It was why Neo-Queen Serenity had allowed her guardian and friend to leave her post for a while to lead a semi-normal life on earth with her former self. The Queen knew something was wrong, and so did her past self on earth.

Serenity knelt down to Pluto's seated form and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Guardian of time, what is the problem?"

The dark haired woman let a sigh escape her lips. "It is nothing, my queen. I am sorry I haven't been quite myself lately, it will not happen again."

"I'm not concerned with the gates right now, I'm concerned about you. You just came back from the past a lot sooner than I thought you would."

"I'm the guardian of time, I had to come return to my post. It's my job and my job alone."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. Yes, it was her job alone, to do alone, and she had done it for centuries. No one else at her side, it was why the guardian had always had a minor crush on the king, for he was the only male company the woman had in years. The queen sat down beside Pluto, something that surprised the other woman, but at the same time didn't. The queen was loyal, kind and thought the best of everyone who served her. She really did have a pure heart.

"Oh no, my queen," Sailor Pluto began, "you do not have to be here, you're place is at the palace in crystal Tokyo."

"Well that may be, but you are my friend, and I want to know what really is troubling you. I know this doesn't have to do with your need to get back to your post. I know you were having a good life living a normal life in the past for a little while, and it wasn't time for your to come home quite yet. So tell me Setsuna, what is really bothering you? Why did you come home so soon?"

Setsuna let out a sigh; Serenity always could tell when someone had something bothering her. She knew there was no way she could hide this from the queen. "Well, it's rather stupid, and I don't know why it bothers me so much. I guess it's because it makes me feel less powerful, less as the princess of Pluto."

Serenity furrowed her brow, what exactly was Pluto talking about. "What does?"

"Well…" Setsuna began, "In the 21st century scientist have deemed that the planet Pluto is not in fact a planet. It's a part of the Kupier Belt Objects. They decided to reclassify it. Changing the definition of a planet, so that my Star Guardian, the Planet that I grew up on and was the princess of, is no longer a planet but rather a dwarf planet if anything. The Scientists are claiming that if it were closer to the sun, it would have a tail like a comet would. It just makes me feel less powerful, that I'm smaller than the rest of the senshi"

The queen had listened patiently to her friend's woes, and smiled. "Is this what is bothering you so much? I'm the Princess of the Moon, it's not a planet, a moon, but yet I have power and that means that so should you no matter what these scientists think. They're technology doesn't reach the outer solar system where the Pluto Kingdom once was. You are Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the gates of Time, Princess Pluto, and you are a very powerful and wise woman, never let anyone ever try to think that you are otherwise."

The Queen stood up and held her hand out to Sailor Pluto. Pluto took her offered hand with a smile on her face. Serenity could always make her feel better, the same as Usagi back in the 20th century could.

"Now are you ready to go back to the past to lead a semi-normal life for a little while until I call you back?"

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Yes. And thank you my Queen."


End file.
